1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gearing for driving generators by rotors of wind installations, which gearing is designed as slip-on gearing.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention is based on slip-on a gearing which is connected by a press fit to the rotor shaft of a wind installation, with which the wind force is directed into the gearing. In this known embodiment, the hub of the press fit is connected to a planet carrier or a part of the planet carrier and is guided in the gear housing by bearings. The planet gears of the revolving planet carrier roll on a ring gear fixed to the housing and at the same time mesh with a sun gear, by means of which the power is increased. From the sun-gear shaft of this first stage, the power is transmitted into the planet carrier of a second epicyclic stage. This revolving planet carrier guides the planet gears arranged on it in a further ring gear fixed to the housing, and the planet gears drive a sun gear. From there, the power is passed by the pinion shaft of single-stage spur gearing into a generator by means of the gearing.
These gearing arrangements are of complex construction, have large overall lengths and are expensive to assemble and maintain.
Against this background, the object of the invention is to present a more compact drive which has a high transmission ratio and permits simple assembly and maintenance.
This object is achieved according to the invention by introducing force into an epicyclic gearing arrangement via a ring gear, which drives at least one planet gear, on whose shaft, fixed to housing, is a planet gear. This planet gear meshes with a sun gear from which drive output to a spur-gear stage is effected.
A favorable direct flow of force occurs due to the advantageous bearing arrangement according to the invention.
The load-carrying capacities of the ring-gear teeth and those of the sun gear are optimally utilized due to the torque division according to the invention.
The invention permits simple assembly of the entire arrangement and monitoring of the easily accessible bearings of the planet gears.
The arrangement according to the invention of the sun-gear shaft also permits the extraction of the sun gear.
In gearing according to the invention, only small masses revolve around the central axis, as a result of which better efficiency and simple monitoring is made possible.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.